


Fate?

by riddleb9y



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Domestic Fluff, Gay Edward Nygma, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Gen, Love, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oswald keeps his boys in line, Past Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Past Relationship(s), Pining Edward Nygma, Pining Oswald Cobblepot, Polyamory, Protective Edward Nygma, Protective Jim Gordon, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Soft Jim Gordon, Tags will be added, because fuck ya'll, i like harvey, i think he loves the idea of stability and women because of trama, its so mutual guys, not really but jim is good w/o his roulette wheel of morals, this is what i give you, trust me - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: canon? idk herJim and Oswald run Gotham together until Ed kills Tom Dougherty. They all fall in love and this is my ot3
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Seven

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know that gotham was good but those plot holes have made me love AUs  
> ...:)

It was never his intention to become Gotham’s overruler. Maybe that’s why he was decent at doing so in the first place. He and Oswald had become Gotham’s overseers and Jim hated to admit that being in the dark with a friend was better than the GCPD. Hell, even Harvey had resigned and bought his bar away from that place. It was criminal to say that Gotham’s police did their jobs. Jim knew that from experience. So with Oswald as the Mayor and political manipulator and Jim’s need for order and justice, they had the city in their palms.  
They had feelings for one another. Anyone could see that much with Oswald’s adoring eyes and Jim’s protective nature. But beyond sleeping together, neither had done much about the mutual attraction. Talking was hard and stressful and while they had come a long way from enemies, would it ever be enough?  
The two men were seated together in Oswald’s empty club. Besides Zsasz, who was out front eating dinner and preventing any unsuspected attacks or assassinations from befalling them, they were alone engaged in quiet conversation. Jim hadn’t even considered today would be interesting until he heard a voice echo through the club.

“Jim?” It hollered out, high pitched and drenched with the speaker’s anxieties.   
Oswald’s blue eyes met Jim’s with a look of recognition. “I know that voice. From the GCPD.”  
Nodding Jim bounced out of his seat and pulled out his gun. Why did he know this person’s voice but had forgotten their name? He raised his pistol to the doorway and waited for whoever to show themselves. The man who entered surprised him.  
Edward Nygma walked into the Iceberg Lounge with his hands raised at the sight of Jim’s gun and with a very exasperated Zazas following him. The man looked disheveled and flustered as he approached them but Jim lowered his weapon immediately. He’d only known Ed for a while in the GCPD but the forensic scientist was awkwardly sweet, riddle loving, and a intelligent person who wouldn’t approach Gotham’s rulers without reason. Jim knew this, Zsasz and Oswald didn’t.  
“I swear I tried to stop him, but he just walked in.” The guns men explained, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.   
Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose, “Then you shoot him, idiot! What if he’s here to kill us!”  
Eyebrows furrowing at this, the intruder shook his head frantically. “I swear Deteti-, Jim. I just, I need a word with you.” Ed bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that Jim would hear him out.  
Smirking, Zsasz replied. “Oh come on, Mr. Mayor. He’s harmless, don’t be cruel.”   
Jim Gordon was the most decent man Edward had ever known and while he was disappointed when he’d left the GCPD, Ed had never criticized him. He was impressed and even jealous of Jim’s courage to fight alongside Oswald after what he’d endured there.  
“He’s fine, Os. You can go back to working Zsasz.” He stated, giving the man a passive-aggressive smile. Jim swears that one day they’ll be dead all because Zsasz was listening to the disco instead of doing his job.  
With a mock salute, the assassin turned around and left from the door he came in.  
“So why are you here?” Oswald’s snarky tone couldn’t be helped. He only partially remembered the man, but he knew Jim had a fondness for him. What can he say, jealousy makes him a bitch.   
“I did something bad. Well good? But bad morally and well. She was going to get hurt, but he was a lot bigger than me and-”  
Jim places his hands on Ed's shoulders and cuts off the younger man’s hyperventilating with a stern voices “Clearly, Ed. You’re not making any sense.”  
“Tom Dougherty’s body is in my trunk, and I don’t know what to do!”   
To be fair Jim had not been expecting that. Ed was so sweet and untainted, but this city has away with poisoning innocents and idealists. He wanted to ask why and interrogate Ed but instead, he took in a breath.   
“Oswald, please get the cleaning crew out to Ed’s car.”  
“But-”  
“Please.”  
The shorter man caved like all men do when Jim Gordon seems the closest he’ll ever get to begging. He calls his typical men while Jim cancels any of their appointments for the rest of the day and pours them drinks. Annoyed by the blonde man but utterly in love with him all the same, Oswald is patient. Edward is sitting on a barstool shivering, and it almost makes him feel empathetic. He’s killed before, he can’t imagine slitting a smug asshole's throat and being unpleased. But Ed isn’t that kind of man. Yet.  
Coming to a disgruntled agreement with himself, he sheds his jacket and offers it over to Ed who’s wide eyes gaze up at him like a puppy.   
“Mr. Penguin?” He asks, entirely confused at the gesture.  
“You’re shivering. It might be short, but it’ll keep you warm.”  
The smile he receives in return for his basic human decency is heart clenching. “Oh, thank you!” Ed beams and then changes out of his soiled sweater into the blazer.  
Jim wanders over to them with three cups in hand. Sitting down on Ed’s left while Oswald sits on his right he offers them the drinks. While they slowly sip the malts, there is an eerie quietness.   
Grunting Jim sets down his cup before turning to Ed who hasn’t taken more than a sip of the hard liquor. He prefers wine or vodka if he’s feeling particularly nasty. However, Oswald has no problem keeping up with Jim’s drinking pace and seems more interested in the counter than in his companions.  
“You do realize you’ll have to tell me what happened, Ed?” Tentatively, he placed his hand on Ed’s wrist. “I knew you had it bad at the GCPD, but I never thought it was this bad.”  
A small sad smile graces Ed’s face. “You’d think that being known as the most ruthless man in Gotham would’ve changed you.”  
Scoffing at the idea, Oswald comments on the insinuation. “He’s Jim Gordon, Mr. Nygma-”  
“Ed, please.”  
Looking irritated by the interruption, Oswald continues. “Ed. He was born wearing shining armor.”  
Despite knowing that Jim now plays dirty and would likely order the death of anyone trying to stop him, Ed agrees with the sentiment. Why else would Jim help him?  
“He was abusing Miss. Kringle.” Ed spits out, “I wanted to confront him about it but when I did he started hitting me. And I had a pocket knife because well, I live in Gotham!”  
Raising his eyebrows Jim stares at Ed. “Sounds like self-defense.”  
Lips turned upward like the Cheshire cat, Oswald proposes a simple question. “Just how many times did you stab him?”  
“Seven.”


	2. the riddle thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald offers Ed a position as chief of staff. Ed starts catching onto Jim and Oswald's sexual tension and Ed is a murderous dork, Oswald is a gay-disaster and Jim is a bi-mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this is short but make up for it in plot? idk T-T

Sighing in defeat Jim removes his hand from Ed’s wrist to his shoulder. “I’m glad you came, I would hate for you to end up in BlackGate.”  
“Or worse Arkham.” Oswald shudders at the idea.  
Ed bites his lip and toys with the cuff of the Penguin’s jacket. “Thank you. I owe you a great deal of debt.” He stutters over the words slightly but Jim’s touch comforts his nerves.  
“No,” The former detective says firmly. “I consider you a friend Ed. I was a favor.”  
Finishing off the rest of his drink Oswald begins getting up. “Any friend of Jim’s is a friend of mine Mr. N-, Ed.” He corrects, “However I do have two conditions about this arrangement.”  
“Come on Oswald.” The complaint is half hearted because Jim knows that Oswald will do whatever he wants anyway. That's part of his charm that Jim has become smitten with.  
Giving the man a pointed look Oswald shushes him. “Hush, James. Now Ed, you can come along with us for now. You’re clearly in need of a shower and I am in need of a Chief of Staff.”  
Well that surprised them.  
“What?!” Jim and Ed say in unison.  
Cockily Oswald sweeps a hand through his hair before responding. “You clearly didn’t like your old job if you killed your co-worker. Plus you’re smart according to our dear friend Jim.”  
Pointing at himself, Ed repeats the request. “You want me to work for you?”  
“And Jim. Our work mixes so often you see.” He offers his arm out for Ed to take, “We don’t have all day.”  
The jealousy that arises in the back of Jim’s mind when Ed interlocks arms with Oswald and accepts the offer is quickly shoved down as he follows the two men out of the building and into a waiting car. He’s unreasonably fond of Ed, but Oswald is his partner in crime and he wonders if he’s ready to share.  
…..   
A spare room in the Van Dal Manor is soon filled with items from Ed’s apartment. Today the public has been officially informed about the newest Chief of Staff and Edward is oddly fitting into his new life. No one knows that he killed Officer Dougherty and Jim and Oswald have been extremely attentive to him. Besides dealing with paperwork and being forced by Oswald’s hand into shopping for a new wardrobe, Ed has taken up most of his spare time by observing. Mainly Jim and Oswald’s interactions if he’s honest.  
The two men are oblivious to one another and even if he’s never been adequate at reading social situations, Ed knows they’re either together or pining after each other. They bicker at breakfast and tease each other during, what are supposed to be, serious business meetings with some of Gotham’s worst gangs. It's delightful to watch and a little saddening all the same. Kirsten hadn’t loved him and was probably grieving her ‘missing’ boyfriend, but Ed was still obsessed with the idea of someone loving him.   
That was the reason for his current predicament. The three of them were at a gala that was serving a surplus of wine and Edward had perhaps over indulged. He had killed a man less than a week ago so didn’t he deserve this release? He would’ve said yes to that if he wasn’t such a lightweight.  
His first glass had made him relaxed in the presence of so many people. The sixth was his final glass before Oswald had cut him off.   
“I promise that I can drink responsibly, Ozzie! Please give it back.” He frowned slightly but the pout didn’t seem to affect the crime lord.  
Oswald shook his head no and set the glass down. “You, my friend, need to sleep this off. Come on,” He struggled to pull Ed to his feet due to his limp but managed. “This way Edward, dear. James will help me get you home ontime for the worst hangover of your life.”  
Giggling at the term of endearment, Ed poked Oswald’s side. “I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep, complicated, and tender at the same time. What am I?”  
Oswald groans at the riddle. He’s never seen the appeal but occasionally he’ll amuse Edward. Although not tonight when he was dragging the man through the crowd of social elites. “Not now, Eddie.”  
“The answer is something you and Jimbo have.”  
“Sexual tension?” Oswald jokes, hoping Ed forgets about this conversation in the morning.  
“No, but you have that too.”  
Before they can continue their conversation, Jim makes his way over to them and reports that the car is out front. Ed is passed onto Jim’s shoulder and before Oswald protests, Jim takes his hand into his own and lightly squeezes it.   
Ed views the endearment with dreamily drunk eyes. “Love,” He whispers. “That's the answer, Ozzie.”  
“Love?” Jim questions, leading their trio outside and onto the streets of Gotham.  
“He was doing the riddle thing again.”  
“Ah, that explains it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think ??  
> do they love each other? (yes)  
> are we going to have to read a million more chapters to see it? (i'd say maybe)


	3. another man's creampuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is an oblivious flirt, Oswald is so gay(him in every chapter tbh), Ed cooks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm idk about ya'll but they love each other

It had been a week since the wine incident and Edward’s riddle of love. Oswald was growing frustrated with himself, Jim, Ed, and Barabra Kean whom he had dined with for brunch. They got together every few weeks, when either of them needed to talk because they’re notorious gossipers, only this week she parted from him using a sly remark that wouldn’t leave his head.  
“Have fun with your boyfriends for me.”  
The remark had been incorrect in many ways because, A: Oswald was single and, B: Jim and Edward were not his boyfriends. Sure they got along and spent most of their free time together. And yes, he had slept with Jim but that was a one-time thing. The woman had been in Arkham for christ sake, why was he so caught up in what she said?  
Arriving home after a long day at the city hall on a Saturday to find several cars parked out front was the last thing he needed but at least they weren’t police cars. He made his way through the house before he arrived at Jim’s office. The Manor wasn’t their base for their underground business but Jim had stayed home today. Of course, home for Jim really would be considered his apartment or the underground lair he had built for business but the man was at Oswald’s manor daily and almost always slept in his room there.  
He entered to find several no-name gang members being shouted at and smirked at the scene. Jim wasn’t always cruel but when he was, Oswald liked to savor it.  
“I find one toe out of line and I’ll make sure all of you are missing a foot. Is that clear?” The room was icy with tension and Oswald watched the men and women shuffle past him and away from Jim as fast as they could.   
Collapsing in his chair, Jim groaned before looking up. Upon seeing the mayor, he grinned sheepishly. “Hey Os. How was work today?”  
The shorter of the two walked up to the desk and sat on its edge. “Oh you know, paperwork and politics. Barbara was a delight but you always make that face whenever I bring up my chats with her.”  
Mouth agape, Jim replied. “What face? I do not make a face.”   
Laughing at his friend’s denial, Oswald nudged Jim’s shoulder. “You know you do. You can’t lie to me, James.”  
When a dimple poking, a tooth-filled smile graced Jim’s face Oswald felt his face go red. How long had it been since Jim had looked like that so freely? A week? Two? There were far too few occasions for something Oswald appreciated so dearly. He knew the stress that came with running Gotham and the toll it took on Jim pained him at times.   
“You look beautiful today.” Jim said, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. “I love it when you wear purple.”   
Flushing automatically at the compliment, Oswald tried to display himself as indifferent. He was only wearing a silk purple dress shirt and leather pants, he’d ditched the overcoat somewhere in the City Hall. “Why aren’t you awfully flirtatious today, but thank you. I will keep it in mind the next time I dress up for lunch.”  
Humming in agreement, Jim stood up. “Ed’s making dinner. Should be done by now.”  
“Great.” Oswald moaned. “I love him and all, but he drives me crazy in that kitchen. I give him a day off and in return, he gives the cooks a day off.”  
With a chuckle, Jim wrapped an arm around Oswald’s shoulders. “He’s a good cook and he knows it.”  
“Like his ego would let us forget it.”  
They walked into the kitchen where sweet and savory smells invade their senses. Ed is there, plating the food while wearing an apron Jim had gotten him as a joke after the first time they'd found Ed buried six feet deep in baked goods.  
Cheekbones lifting at the sight of Jim and Oswald, Ed made his way over to them. He quickly pressed quick kisses to both of their cheeks before enveloping Oswald in his arms. Ed had grown to crave affection in the time he’d been with them. Always make the first move after being touch starved for so long. Neither of them minded, of course, the eccentric genius was one the best additions they’d made since joining forces.   
“Hi! I can’t believe you’re back already. I made cream puffs!” The words came out in a blubber but Oswald replied smoothly.  
“I missed you too, Edward. And I’m glad you kept yourself occupied but if you wanted creampuffs you could’ve ordered them and relaxed.” The slight reprimand didn't falter Ed’s spirits, however.  
“That's no fun and Jimbo likes mine better.” He looked at the other man expectantly.  
“Of course I do, Ed.” Jim raised both his hands, “I would never eat another man’s cream puffs, promise.”  
Rolling his eyes at their antics, Oswald released Ed from their embrace. “Real mature, Jim. Now may we please enjoy whatever beautiful meal Edward has cooked before we have dessert?”  
…..  
After dinner, they had all decided to play a game of cards in Oswald’s room, since it had an enormous bed big enough for the three of them. Not that any of them had ever taken how they’d all fit into bed together. It was just an observation.  
“A pair of aces.” Jim announced proudly, knowing full well that the two other men shamelessly cheated during poker.  
A muffled curse and glare came from Oswald and a whine of defeat came from Ed who usually won when Oswald didn’t bother counting cards. It was nice to have the three of them together outside of Galas for Charity and meal times. Jim wishes that he could just move into Oswald’s room and bring Ed with him but he stops the dream before he gets carried away. The three of them could never, would never- It just wouldn’t work.  
“You win this time Jim but even a broken clock is right twice a day.” Ed huffed while re-shuffling the cards. Oswald was already pulling out night clothes and Edward looked up at him with dreamy brown eyes. “You don’t want to go again?” He already knows the answer. They’re tired and he’d still wound like a watch ready to crack.   
Having the decency to look sorry for retiring, although it was an appropriate time to do so, Oswald answers him. “I hate to ruin the fun but I need my beauty sleep.”  
Ed was quick to reassure him, “No it’s fine! Just wondering, that's all.”   
Jim’s curious gaze exams the man. Both he and Oswald know that Edward had sleep troubles that involved both insomnia and nightmares. Having also dealt with insomnia for a long time after his father’s death, Jim had seen the signs instantly and had tried to pry information out of Ed which had made him clamp up.   
Reaching out to tuck a coiled strand of hair behind Ed’s ear, Jim asked him softly, “When was the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?”  
“When the day after tomorrow is yesterday, today will be as far from Wednesday as today was from Wednesday when the day before yesterday was tomorrow. What is the day after this day?”  
With a protective need firing up inside him, Oswald answered for Jim. “Thursday! Really Edward? Go get your sleep clothes on and come back in here, you too Gordon!”  
The demand is taken seriously because neither of them dares to mess with Oswald when he’s tired and frustrated. Jim takes off to gather his gray sweats and white shirt while Ed brushes his teeth and changes into shorts and his old GCU sweatshirt. They return to Oswald’s room like children ready to be punished only to find several extra pillows on the man’s bed.   
“You too are sleeping in here tonight. No arguments, I’ve made up my mind and neither of you sleep enough.” He gestures to the bed, “Make yourself comfortable.”  
And they do. Their bodies curled into each other and legs entangled by the time they fell asleep. Edward’s last thoughts as he beginning zoning off is how content he cuddled up into Jim with Oswald curled against them. He could get used to this. Logically the comfort he got from them was healthy and reciprocated so he hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my updates will be eradicate but I promises they'l come soon


	4. green bean boyfriend and sick birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are all mine :0

“Don’t you two ever listen to me?!" Ed exploded while making the two men and doctor wince. "Barging into the Narrows Gang Meeting like two idiots!"

Neither Oswald nor Jim could justify their actions. Oswald had heard about Jim's mission to dismantle an operation working against their empire. When Oswald had arrived where Jim had snuck off with Zsasz, the King of Gotham let their mayor join in the assault. Idiots. 

Luckily, Lee Thompkins was there and had saved their sorry asses. This was after someone had attempted to shoot Oswald's ready damaged leg. It was a flesh wound, but Jim wasn't so lucky. Two bullets to his right shoulder and another in his abdomen. None of the shots were fatal, so Ed had every right to scold them while Lee bandaged them.

With a kind Smile, Leslie paused her work on Oswald's knee and turned to Ed. "They will be fine Ed. If anything, I'm more worried about you. I knew you were running around with these two, but I didn't think you had become their new babysitter."

The tease was playful, Lee had been a wonderful coworker. Ed gave her the courtesy of a response. "If I had known, I may have second guessed the arrangement." He would never. 

Oswald objected to Ed's statement immediately. "Like hell, you would Eddie."  
Then Jim chimed in. "Come on, we're not that bad."

Pulling Oswald's stitches a bit too tight, Lee gave Jim a warning warm smile. "Says the man who had three bullets in him." She made eye contact, "Unbelievable."

"I couldn't agree more, Dr. Thompkins."  
…..  
After Lee had declared Oswald and Jim fit to leave, she gave Ed her number. "In case you three need my help." And offered for Ed to visit her new clinic in the Narrows whenever he pleased. How odd it was to see that everyone had moved on from the GCPD.

Ed had accepted the invitation with gratitude. It'd be nice to reconnect with Lee. 

"So, are you going to call your new friend, Edward?" Oswald asked at dinner which, because of their absence, the kitchen staff had prepared.

Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Ed replied. "I may. It'd be suitable to recollect what her plans are for the Narrows."

Jim's face darkened, but it went unnoticed by the genius.

"Wouldn't it be insolent to get together with James's ex-girlfriend?"

The sound of choking erupted from Ed's mouth. Jim patted his back, giving Oswald a harsh glare. He was over Lee and Ed didn't even seem interested in her. "Just breath, Ed." Oswald expressed enough empathy to seem apologetic, although he typically preferred to be blunt about particular matters. 

When the redness in the younger man's face had settled down, Ed began speaking. "I'm not interested in Leslie, Jim. I swear! Honestly, I merely accepted the invite because she seems to work on a project that could be mutually beneficial."

"I know Ed, calm down." Jim assured, "Oswald was being himself, as usual."

Leveling his eyes, Oswald argued back. "Oh shut it, Jim. I was merely being certain so she wouldn't rob us of our dear Edward." He moved to grasp one of Ed's hands, "He is one of the most eligible bachelors in Gotham."

Flushing back to red, Ed disagreed. "I believe you have me mistaken for you and Jimbo here. Plus, Leslie isn't my ‘type’, so to speak.” 

That statement alone kept both Jim and Oswald up for the rest of the night, pondering what Ed had met by the remark.

…..  
Leaning down, Edward gazed at the freckled face. Slightly flushed and sweaty. His biggest grievance as Chief of Staff was knowing where the Mayor was. Today that was not the problem because Oswald cuddles up in his bed sleeping in when he should be downstairs eating breakfast and dressed. As a mild germaphobe, he stepped back. Not wanting to lose the view but deriving an undesirable conclusion. Oswald was sick.

The second thing Ed had resolved was calling Jim. The first was gathering medical supplies from the manor. Although he’d promptly found that no one had restocked the cabinets since Oswald’s in-laws had lived there. No cough medicine and only a few tablets of Tylenol could be found.

Jim’s phone had answered on the second ring. The former detective had gone to see his old partner last night and had crashed on Harvey’s couch. Preferable compared to driving drunk but Ed needed Jim inconveniently the morning after, which became even more inconvenient when Bullock answered instead of Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super nice! also if you have an idea for an new chapter please tell me! <3


End file.
